1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to automotive engine oil filters commonly known as replaceable "spin-on" oil filters and relates in particular to devices used to loosen and remove oil filters known as engine oil filter socket wrenches. The present invention is a type of engine oil filter socket wrench designed to contain oil spillage.
Technical field classification definition includes class 81 wrench, screwdriver, or driver therefor, subclass 119 rigid jaws, subclass 121.1 enclosed (e.g. socket), and 124.6 having axial opening for removable handle.
2. Description of Prior Art
The Quinn patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,897 provides a detailed description of a conventional oil filter socket wrench in combination with a packaging method. The Quinn device does not discuss or suggest oil spillage and such a structure could not inherently contain oil spillage given its through-hole design. The present invention does however rely on the Quinn patent to show a means of engaging an oil filter for purpose of loosening and removing the filter referred to as angled facets or segments. Quinn does not show an oil filter.
The design patent of Tannous Des. 309974 is relied on to show a detailed picture of a conventional oil filter and to show the angled facets or segments of the filter corresponding to the angled facets or segments of an oil filter socket wrench such as that shown in the Quinn device. The Tonnous patent does not suggest containing oil spillage and the device could not do so inherently.
The disclosure of this present invention illustrates a typical prior art oil filter socket wrench in prior art FIGS. 1, 2, and 2A. Prior art FIG. 1 details the oil spillage problem of the prior art. It is this oil spillage problem of the prior art that the present invention overcomes.
As shown in prior art FIG. 1, oil filter 5, a typical spin-on oil filter in common use, has threaded attachment hole 4 corresponding to engine block oil gallery fitting 1 with matching threads 2. Fitting 1 fastens oil filter 5 securely to an engine block without any oil spillage occurring. However, when oil filter 5 is loosened and removed from fitting 1, by use of prior art oil filter socket wrench 10, oil spillage 3 is initiated. Oil spillage 3 is in the form of residual oil droplets coming out of fitting 1 and also residual oil flowing out of filter 5 and onto and past prior art oil filter socket wrench 10. It is likely oil spillage 3 will spill onto a garage floor or onto the hand of a mechanic using prior art oil filter socket wrench 10 and create a hazard.
It is important to note that prior art oil filter socket wrench 10 was never intended to contain oil spillage 3 and does not have a structure that would inherently contain oil spillage 3. Evidence of the fact that prior art oil filter socket wrench 10 was never intended to contain oil spillage 3 is seen in prior art FIGS. 2 and 2A with square cutout through-hole 17. Square cutout through-hole 17 provides a means to attach a drive device such as a ratchet drive to the prior art oil filter socket wrench 10. Since the ratchet drive is intended to be placed into square cutout through-hole 17 readily by hand, square cutout through-hole must provide a loose fit and therefore could not inherently seal-in oil spillage 3. Also, since prior art oil filter socket wrench 10 has the shape of essentially a single cylinder, shown as first cylindrical member 12 in prior art FIG. 1, and fits snugly onto oil filter 5 in order to grip it properly, prior art oil filter socket wrench 10 would lack the volumetric capacity to contain oil spillage 3.